


Le silence est d'or

by Dune_Carrez



Series: Forum French Miraculers [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Drawing, F/M, Learn to shut up, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Secret Santa 2018, Song - Freeform, challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez
Summary: Voici mon OS pour le Secret Santa du forum French Miraculous.Joyeux Noël Hainely <3OS sur l'univers Miraculous  - Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc mais cette histoire m'appartient.





	Le silence est d'or

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hainely](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hainely).



Bien qu'elle ne commençait les cours qu'une heure plus tard, Alya marchait avec énergie en direction du lycée Françoise Dupont. Elle avait un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance avec les gens de sa classe. En effet, sa classe avait prévu de mettre en place un projet pour fêter leur dernier Noël en tant que lycéens.

Que le temps passe vite.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle arpentait pour la première fois les couloirs de l'établissement. Un brin de nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Elle repensa à la bienveillance de Madame Bustier, à ce macaron partagé avec Marinette qui deviendrait sa meilleure amie, à l'ensemble de ses camarades de classe qui deviendraient des amis précieux. Même Chloé était devenue pour elle un élément non négligeable de ce tableau, malgré son caractère qui laissait à désirer. Et puis Nino...

Elle secoua vivement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Journaliste de talent, femme d'action, ce n'était pas vraiment dans le tempérament d'Alya de se laisser envahir par ses émotions. C'est avec un sourire franc et plein de confiance qu'elle passa les portes de la cour. Elle avisa ses amis près des tables de ping-pong.

Kim rigolait en se tenant le ventre alors que Max remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Nathaniel, assis en tailleur sur une des tables, dessinait avec application pendant qu'Alix, qui était à ses côtés, regardait son travail tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Rose s'extasiait en montrant quelque chose sur son téléphone à une Juleka et une Mylène attendries. Ivan écoutait tranquillement sa musique avec son casque, déconnecté de l'agitation ambiante. Puis, il y avait Marinette et Adrien assis côte à côte sur une autre table, un peu à l'écart. Depuis que ces deux-là étaient devenus plus que des amis, ils rayonnaient. On ne pouvait pas les regarder sans sourire. Adrien semblait libre, nettement plus heureux. Marinette, quant à elle, semblait plus confiante et, comble de tout, elle se plaisait à taquiner son petit ami jusqu'à le faire rougir. Si quelqu'un avait dit ça à Alya quelques années plus tôt, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais elle était ravie que les choses aient enfin évolué car il était définitivement temps.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amis, une main chaude se glissa tendrement dans la sienne. Elle pivota vivement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux bruns de Nino.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle, lui dit-il d'une voix exagérément suave.

Alya haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Ne te la joue pas Chat Noir, on en a assez d'un, chuchota-t-elle avec amusement.

Le garçon rigola franchement, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil entendu. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui les accueillit avec chaleur. Ils commencèrent alors à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient mettre en place. Les idées en tout genre fusaient : une pièce de théâtre, un bal, un repas et plein d'autres choses encore.

— On pourrait proposer un concert, suggéra Rose.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

— Et tu comptes nous faire une version hard rock des chants de Noël ? Merci mais non merci.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

— Chloé t'es vraiment pas sympa.

— Mais enfin Adrichou, je ne dis que la stricte vérité. Les chants originaux de Noël sont bien loin du style de leur groupe.

La blonde se tourna vers la chanteuse.

— J'ai pas raison ? demanda-t-elle avec son regard hautain.

— Elle n'a pas vraiment tort, avoua la jeune fille.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer la fille du maire.

— Sa Majesté, dit-elle en mimant des guillemets, aurait-elle une meilleure idée ?

Chloé passa sa main dans sa couette afin de la remettre à sa place avant de répondre.

— Tout à fait ! Je me propose humblement pour faire la voix principale. C'est une faveur que je vous fais là car faire équipe avec une bande de ploucs comme vous, je m'en passerais bien. Mais sans moi votre petit projet court à la catastrophe.

La métisse rigola franchement. Cette fille ne manquait vraiment pas d'air.

— Et tu comptes nous faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Nous la jouer version Mariah Carey ?

— Exactement, répliqua Chloé.

— Pitié ! On l'a assez entendu pour toute une vie cette version.

Chloé s'offusqua avant de lui faire un sourire carnassier.

— Tu dis ça car tu n'es pas capable de la chanter.

La jeune Césaire s'approcha de la blonde.

— 20 balles sur Alya, s'exclama Alix tout en tapant dans la main de Kim.

Les jeunes filles se jaugèrent du regard.

— Je préfère simplement la version de Bublé qui est bien moins surjouée.

Chloé lui rigola au nez sans gêne.

— Sa version est plate, dit-elle en se regardant les ongles. Mais même ça tu ne serais pas capable de le faire.

Alya la fusilla du regard avant de pivoter sa tête vers Nino.

— Tu peux me mettre la musique, s'il te plaît ? Elle va voir si je ne sais pas chanter.

Nino se hâta de lancer l'instrumentale et une fois chose faite, la voix de la métisse résonna dans la cour.

 

[Chanson d'Alya ](https://youtu.be/27aOqVCDgOc)

 

Chloé la regarda en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est classe ma copine, s'extasia Nino.

La jeune Césaire sourit à la blonde.

— Alors Chloé, tu en penses quoi ? En tout cas, maintenant, je suis curieuse de t'entendre pousser la chansonnette.

La fille du maire serra fort les poings avant de pivoter et de partir la tête haute.

— Je n'ai rien à te prouver, lui lança-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

— Bah voyons, soupira Alya tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle revint près de ses camarades qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

— Allez, fini de rigoler. On a du pain sur la planche pour trouver un projet digne de ce nom.

Bien que plusieurs questions leur brûlaient les lèvres, personne ne fit de commentaire sur la prestation de la jeune fille et tous se mirent au travail. Quand on connaissait Alya, on savait que parfois mieux valait se taire... jusqu'à ce que la bonne occasion se présente.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël Hainely <3 J'espère que l'OS, le dessin et la chanson te plaisent ! J'me suis un peu emballée je crois pour ce Santa haha
> 
> Je voulais absolument chanter cette chanson car je l'aime définitivement beaucoup trop. La version de Bublé est trop sympa je trouve. J'ai un peu galéré avec le montage vidéo qui est pas folichon mais bon il fallait quelque chose mdr
> 
> J'ai donc monté l'OS par rapport à celle-ci. Il m'est venu plutôt rapidement :)
> 
> Pourquoi "Le silence est d'or" ? Car Chloé aurait mieux fait de se taire ;) puis "or" est une référence à l'étoile sur le sapin, à Noël quoi ^^  
> Un grand merci à Ophelia-Agreste pour la relecture <3
> 
> Pour le dessin, j'ai pas mal regardé des dessins de chibis sur internet car bah je sais pas dessiner xD mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat final !  
> Un grand merci à SaKimieNolDeph pour ses conseils et sa patience xD <3
> 
> Je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout de ce projet et j'espère que cela vous a plu à tous !
> 
>  
> 
> Gros bisous :)


End file.
